


Years of Reaping

by Ending_To_Begin



Series: Junker Turning [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Language, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Team Talon (Overwatch), Tropes, sub plot(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ending_To_Begin/pseuds/Ending_To_Begin
Summary: How Gabriel and Jack ended up Husbands. Many years before 'Junked' takes place.~~Cold. Everything was always cold. The years spent fighting for the wrong cause made everything seem colder, even if it was for the right reasons. The cold was always biting and painful, but never cold enough to numb.Now it was still cold, but.. less. A soft sort of warmth was trying everything it could to chase it away, it was just a matter of if he could let it.





	Years of Reaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepottermalfoyproblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/gifts).



> :T You know how people just write or draw something without plot and struggle to wrap a story around it sometimes?  
> ...Yeah... I have the exact opposite problem.  
> And this is the LESS wordy version T^T
> 
> I didn't want to break this into a gazillion micro chapters either.. so it's all in one.
> 
> Enjoy!! ^^'

~~~~~~

 

Jack flexed his arm carefully, wincing when the motion pulled. His bones were far from brittle, but he was still feeling his age. He wondered if Gabriel felt the same.

The latter was in an induced coma. Every time he woke up his ability would go haywire and render treatment inert. They all knew that his mist form allowed him to regenerate, but it wasn't at a steady enough rate right now. 

They'd messed him up good.

Jack shook his head, wincing again when he remembered the nasty headache pounding away from the strain. He really shouldn't be up. He really shouldn't be here either, but he just had be sure… it really was Gabe. After so long spent fighting.. it was.. good to see him. He thought he'd be angrier, but Jack was simply relieved to see his face again. That old fondness was as stubborn as it's owner.

Jack flexed his arm again. It was strange.. he'd gladly trade having a broken bone for being able to speak to Gabriel, even for a few minutes. He'd… missed him. Worse than all the pain in not understanding, in hearing a weak call for help, and in rescuing someone they had marked as a traitor for these long years was the gaping hole his absence left.

Jack wasn't sure if anyone else noticed Gabe's acute absence, but he did. Every day. Every mission. For all the long years it had never once dulled.

His steel focus and deadly aim hid the fact that that ache pulsed every time Reaper's mask appeared on the battlefield.

Perhaps now Jack would finally understand just why that absence had happened in the first place… once he finally woke up.

 

~~~~~

 

Well.. Gabe was awake.. and he was SOMEWHERE in the facility, but they were hard pressed to find just  _ where _ .

Jack cursed, wincing when he again aggravated the strain in his neck. 

“You sure he's still here?”

Winston managed not to roll his eyes.

“Yes. His tracking device is deactivated, but we would have seen it if he'd managed to exit the building. He's not exactly oriented enough to-”

“Got it, thanks.”

Jack wasn’t trying to be rude, but Ana was apparently up and about now too, walking- well, limping really- in their direction. Jack rushed to meet her. Angela was going to have all of their heads if she found every one of her patients had left their beds.

“Ana! What are-”

The woman smacked Jack's helping hands away with a displeased grunt.

“You wanna know where that lunkhead got off to? Go find that little thing he dragged back with him, I'm going to go get my tea.”

Both Jack and Winston gave her a disapproving look but let it be. 

Jack took off towards the ward Ana mentioned. He barely overheard Winston offer to escort her to the mess hall, but at least he'd know where she was if he ran into Angela's wrath regarding yet another missing patient.

Thankfully the girl's room was not too far off and Jack made it there in record time.

He'd be feeling it here pretty quick, but it was worth it to see a faint black haze hanging about near the ceiling. It was only a part of Gabriel, the rest of him was kneeling gently in front of a shaking mess babbling spanish so fast Jack was having a hard time keeping up with it.

He caught ‘watching’ and 'waiting’ though and was able to ascertain the gist of what was going on. Poor girl was having a panic attack. Jack really couldn't blame her. He wasn't quite sure how to approach, however. If he startled Gabriel, his hold over his physical form might be lost and so too would the girl lose her currently only available from of comfort.

After a moment of thought, Jack rapped softly on the doorframe. The girl’s babbling hitched and stopped, but thankfully Gabriel remained just as intact. That was a relief.

Gabe glanced over his shoulder and visibly exhaled when he caught sight of Jack. He looked back to the girl and softly asked something of her. Jack didn't catch it, but waited patiently. They both waited another moment before she nodded once. Jack exhaled softly and took a step into the room, slowly. She was still tense and shaking, but his movements didn't seem to make them worse, so Jack carried on until he came up next to them. He then gently lowered himself into a position similar to Gabriel's and mimicked his full attentiveness on the girl.

“...me llamo Jack,” he said softly.

She immediately croaked, “I know.” Her eyes were wide, darting, and frightened, but not because of him thankfully.

“What is your name?” he asked just as soft. He’d seen her before and knew her alias, but first name basis might help bring her down.

Her eyes darted back and forth, lingering on Gabriel for a moment before they went back to looking around, mostly up at the ceiling. Checking for cameras.

“Call-Call me Som..bra.”

Jack nodded. Alias it was. “Sombra. ..it's nice to meet y-”

Sombra keened and suddenly Jack found himself supporting her weight. She'd pitched forward and gripped him tightly across the chest. The unexpected hug caught him off guard, but he kept his balance.

“I’m-I’m sorry,” she wheezed, “It's just Gabrielisunstable and I don'twanttohurthim and he trusts you so I-I-”

Jack placed a gentle hand on her head and quietly hushed her. Judging by how tight she was holding him and how much she was shaking, she needed the contact. He returned the hug as best he could and let her cry in his arms. It wasn't his first rodeo. There was one difference though- Gabriel was watching him. His expression was a bit pinched, but grateful. The fact that he wasn't saying anything, though, spoke of the amount of pain he was in. Angela was likely going to have to re-induce him right where he was when she finally caught up to them. If he moved Jack guessed he might explode- literally- and they certainly did not need an agonized djinn writhing through the base… again.

 

~~~~~

 

Angela came to sort Gabe out in due time, muttering all the while. Jack was content to let her be. She'd had one hell of a rough day. Days actually. Just getting everyone back to the base was enough to tire her out, yet she always had more work to do being the main medic. If it wasn't for her steel will, Jack was sure she'd have keeled over from the stress by now. She handled it quite well, if impatiently being so sleep deprived.

Sombra was still in his arms and Jack’s more comfortable position gave no indication he was going anywhere. Angela left him to that with a look of 'we’re going to talk later’ as she removed Gabe. He had a feeling it was going to be about more than just his own refusal to stay in bed. It likely had something to do with  _ this _ scenario- Gabe and the girl he brought back. 

Jack looked down to Sombra. She was still clinging to him, but less. She'd passed out pretty hard and he didn't want to risk waking her. She needed the rest. Jack could see the heavy bruises under her eyes and the faint lines beginning at the corners of her eyes. Her breathing was hitched and irregular as well. Signs of stress to be sure. There were also other indications of her needed rest. Bruises along her arms, the back of her neck, her legs, even some he could identify on her toes. The hospital gown didn't leave much room for privacy.

Shifting slowly, Jack carefully extended his arm as far as he could. He extended his fingers to catch the very edge of the bed Sombra was supposed to be resting in. His arm twinged, but he ignored it in favor of pinching the edge of the blanket and pulling until it came down and he was able to drape it over her. Better.

Sombra's face twitched, but instead of waking she seemed to relax slightly. Her breathing hitched once more before falling even. A good sign. 

Jack looked to the ceiling thoughtfully. 

If Gabe had woken up just to comfort this girl  _ and _ she was exhibiting explicit trust in Jack.. perhaps he had never really left at all.

They had much to talk about.

 

~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Cold. Everything was always cold. The years spent fighting for the wrong cause made everything seem colder, even if it was for the right reasons. The cold was always biting and painful, but never cold enough to numb.

Now it was still cold, but.. less. A soft sort of warmth was trying everything it could to chase it away, it was just a matter of if he could let it in again.

~

 

Waking up was agony, but a good sign. Even if waking up meant also seeing an extremely angry Mer- er, Angela, at least he was awake.

Gabriel didn't say anything. He didn't know where his vocal chords were at the moment- be it they were floating around somewhere or the death glare had his voice shrinking.

Angela huffed. “Can you hear me?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and regretted it. He winced at the ache, which he also regretted.

“Good. I have quite a few words I need to sharre with you… first of all being- Thank you.”

Prying open his eyelids, Gabriel hoped his expression was enough to convey his confusion.

“I am, of course, speaking for that young woman we brrought back with you. She's lucky to be here. 

_And_ for myself because I _absolutely_ _needed the test of my skills_.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, amusement bubbling up. Oh he did have his vocal chords! He could feel them now.

“You don't give yourself enough credit.”

Damn he sounded like shit.

Angela huffed again.

“I'd tell you to be quiet, but you'll prrobably find some way to hurt yourself following that orderr too. I mean, seriously Gabe? How Many years has it been? Following ONE dirrective?”

Swallowing to hold in a chuckle, Gabe replied with, “you're one to talk.”

She wouldn't be discussing this with him of anyone else was in the room so he settled into his bed. It was almost nice to be back.

 

~~~

 

Gabriel fell asleep not long after he had woken and had the conversation with Angela, but felt much better, and much more alert his second time waking.  He actually knew where his voice was this time, right off the bat. Didn't look like he needed it at the moment though. His room was empty. Well.. mostly. There was this odd looking mass he couldn't quite make sense of at the moment. He blinked several times and tried to get his bearings enough it made sense. 

It was green.. and red… and soft- no only the tops were soft.

…

Flowers. He would have smacked his forehead if he could. As it was, he felt himself scowl. He may have known where his vocal chords were, but his brain had apparently gone awol.

“I thought you liked rosas.”

Gabriel looked away from the flowers. 

“Jack.”

He hadn’t heard him come in.

“Gabe.”

There was the hint of a smile in his voice, but Jack's expression was grim. Or perhaps that was just the scarring. It had been a long time since he'd seen Jack without his mask.

A sudden realization came that perhaps Jack could say the same about him.. the only difference being Gabriel didn't age quite the same. Jack looked as if he'd gone through absolute hell. Still had that rugged handsomeness though. Damn him.

Gabriel looked back to the flowers.

“You?”

“Nah, Winston.”

Gabriel frowned, not unhappy with the gesture, just unused to it. Usually when someone sent him a flower it meant something very different-

Stopping before he got ahead of himself, Gabriel shook the thought from his head. This was Overwatch. He was safe among... friends. No more messages from Talon, just ordinary flowers. They were free. They were safe.

“She's doing alright… they have her stable and comfortable now.”

Eyes darting back to Jack, Gabriel winced but managed, “What?”

Jack looked at him funny. “Sombra,” he said. “She's doing better now. After that panic… attack…”

Gabriel felt the concern on his face, but it did little to trump Jack's.

“..you don't… remember?”

“Remember what?” he snapped. It came out less forceful than he meant it, but that was probably a good thing. He rubbed the side of his face, glaring at the feeling of gauze wrapped around his hand.

Jack sighed quietly before a breathless laugh came out. It startled Gabriel. He was more confused now than ever.

“You really care that much…”

“I don't have a f-... A clue what you're talking about.” 

He was going to curse, but it was probably best to save face at the moment. He really didn't know what was going on.

Jack laughed again, shaking his own head.

“I suppose that can wait. I came to see how you are doing. Looks like recovery is going to be a long road.”

Gabriel scowled at Jack. He didn’t like being confused, but Jack was a stubborn old dog. He’d talk straight with him in due time- when and only when he felt Gabriel was ready.

Several comments made their way through Gabriel’s head, but he chose to remain silent. It was really nice to be back, but everything was... odd. Perhaps he’d been away for far too long- that was the ideal anyway. He certainly hoped this- any of it- wasn’t just a Talon trick.. That might actually break him. The one thing they’d never messed with in his memories had been Overwatch and Jack.. He hoped they hadn’t started now.

“Gabe… Are you alright? Did... I upset you?”

The words came out all blocky, unfamiliar in Jack’s mouth by the sounds of things, but genuine concern was there.

Gabriel gently inclined his head and shook it to try and get his brain back on track.

“I’m fine.”

It came out cold, but at least that wasn’t unusual.

A few footfalls and Gabriel felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he could see all too clearly the concern on Jack’s face…  too many words he wanted to say, yet had no voice for.

“Gabe… I…”

Several moments passed with them staring at one another. Neither could think of the right things to say.

“It’s.. good to have you back.”

There was a squeeze to his shoulder before Jack stepped away and then left the room. The quiet he left behind was deafening- save the annoying beep of a heart monitor. He’d just noticed it.

Gabriel scowled again. Right now the last thing he needed was for something to be telling him just how different he was from all of them.. And just how out of place he was here.

He managed for all of a minute to try and kick those thoughts from his head before they won out in the end. Something was bubbling up and he couldn’t stop it.

Gabriel tore the machine from it’s stand, feeling satisfaction only when wires snapped and that infernal beeping stopped.

 

~~~~~

 

~~~~

 

Their recoveries were going fine,  _ well _ even, but there was a dismal quality that hung in the air about Gabriel’s room. Sombra had had it too, at first, but it dissipated the more Jack came to check on her. She was getting used to his presence and the room she’d been given. He didn’t even have to knock, though he always did even when the door was wide open.

Rapping quietly on the doorframe, Jack smiled a small smile at Sombra as she looked up. She smiled in return, hers much wider.

“Hello, Jack.”

“Hello. How are you doing today?”

Sombra stepped away from her bed to show Jack her repaired boots under her pajamas- delivered to her yesterday evening.

“Better than ever,” she said gesturing down to them. “I really need to meet this ‘Torby’ fellow. He has some skill from what I can muster.”

Jack smiled again, but followed with a concerned look.

“How are  _ you _ doing, Sombra?”

Her own smile faltered and she sighed. She looked away from Jack and crossed her arms before replying.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I’ve been through worse. This won’t break me.”

Jack nodded. He knew all about that from personal experience.

“A bomb going off in your face is never easy all the same.”

Sombra paled a bit. That bomb was responsible for most of Gabriel’s injuries. He’d protected her, and Talon had left them behind- so they hoped.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jack cleared his throat.

“..Actually I came by to see how you felt about breakfast.”

A smile immediately started creeping across Sombra’s face.

“* Me estas engañando.”           *’You’re fooling me’- equivalent to ‘You’re pulling my leg.’

Jack shook his head.

“You up for it?”

Sombra nodded eagerly. She’d been receiving her meals in her room as she was monitored both mentally and physically.  It was part of the reason she'd been leaving her door open. Still, Jack knew she was itching to be allowed to leave, even if accompanied by an escort.

“Yes, please!”

Jack nodded back. “Let me know when you are ready.”

Sombra nodded again and shooed him out so she could change into some real clothes. Pajamas and boots weren’t uncommon in the mess hall, but Jack knew it would probably be a while before she was that comfortable- if she ever felt like it.

He leaned against the wall to quietly wait as her door ‘shiffed’ closed and found his mind wandering a bit.

He was glad Angela let him be the one to interact with Sombra the most. He still did not entirely understand why Sombra seemed so comfortable with his presence, knowing they had crossed paths and traded bullets on the battlefield, but it was nice. Probably just as well for him too. Both of them had been through many ordeals through their lives if he could wager a guess. They had also just lived through the same disaster. Jack, himself, was used to processing such scenarios- having experienced many more- and perhaps was all the more suited to helping Sombra process this one.

Whatever the reasons, it was nice, especially seeing her recover. She had a strong personality and a good heart. It was better for the world when such people weren’t lost to the battlefield or it’s hardships.

Sombra’s door opened and she smirked at Jack- something he had learned was a reflex for when she was uncomfortable.

“Ready when you are.”

Jack nodded once, pushing away from the wall. Normally he would start walking and expect someone to follow, but this time he gestured for her to walk with him. He had a feeling the warm gesture was needed at this time. After all, she had entered the facility entirely unconscious and maps only did so much, like gave you locations. It did nothing to prepare someone for the decor or atmosphere of a place. This was new for her.

She kept herself quiet with that telltale smirk as they walked. Jack did the same, keeping an eye on her but not in a rude or expectant way. She’d given him no indication she was dangerous to him or the facility at this time. For lack of a better term, he trusted her, even if those they passed did not. Yet.

It was early enough the mess hall wasn’t too busy yet. It would be in about a half hour, but for now there were only a few sitting to eat. 

The food prepared smelled amazing today. Bacon and eggs with oatmeal. Simple, but delicious. The sun was shining through the high opaque velux windows too, making the atmosphere quite friendly. A good day to bring Sombra.

“What would you like?” he asked quietly as they walked in.

Sombra glanced at the kitchen area and at their counters filled with random assortments of food, condiments, and drinks. They didn’t have too much available, but she didn’t seem disappointed with the variety.

“Um… I think some cereal.”

Jack nodded, not one to pick or pry. She seemed nervous about approaching anyone to ask for something, and he didn’t blame her. He was just glad she did have an appetite.

He left her side for a moment to let the server know what he’d like before he met her at another other counter to grab a glass of milk. Sombra seemed to appreciate the space. He wasn’t hovering, but he was still there. He waited until she had what she wanted- a particularly sweet brand he tended to ignore- before gesturing out to the available tables.

“Any preference?”

Sombra glanced towards the ones in the back already dotted with patrons and then towards the ones on the opposite side. She seemed to favor the ones opposite. Jack nodded and gestured to what happened to be his favorite table. It had every tactical advantage- including being in a spot the sun wouldn’t get in the eyes.

Sombra nodded and went for it. Jack smiled a small smile before going to collect his own food. He grabbed the tray, but before turning around noticed a batch of turnovers filled with jam on the counter. Looked like blueberry and strawberry. Jack considered for a moment before delicately grabbing one of each color.

Approaching the table Sombra was sitting at, Jack inclined his head.

“May I join you?”

She looked up at him, surprised, but nodded.

“Sure!”

He sat down opposite of her and contemplated for a moment before offering her the strawberry pastry he had grabbed, wrapped in a napkin.

She was surprised again, but gingerly accepted the morsel.

“What’s this?”

“Looks like strawberry turnover,” he replied. “Could be wrong though. I have a blueberry one if you’d prefer. At least I think it’s blueberry..”

Sombra suddenly burst out laughing. Jack looked to her in his own surprise, but felt somehow endeared.

“That was- this is nice of you,” she said when she finally managed to stop, “thank you.”

Jack gave a nod before digging into his own breakfast. Simple, but tasty.

Sombra poked at her cereal, cheek resting on her hand. She was thinking hard about something, but Jack still didn’t pry. If she took anything from Gabriel she'd talk in her own time. He did put, “it'll get soggy before long if you keep doing that,” out there though.

Jack vaguely wondered what their relationship was like, hers and Gabriel's.

To him… Sombra seemed almost like… like an estranged daughter. It was strange how quickly and easily Jack himself had fallen into the role of such a father figure. To be fair, that was about what she treated him like; she respected him, but was familiar and comfortable in his presence. It was like she'd known him for many years without actually knowing him. That was either thanks to LOADS of attention paid on his behalf, or Gabriel was responsible for that. Jack was inclined to believe the latter, even with Gabriel's foul mood as of late.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

Jack looked up. “Hm?”

Sombra poked at her cereal again. “I mean, thank you, really… it's nice to feel almost like a person here… but aren't you supposed to be, like… a parole officer?”

“I suppose,” Jack chuckled. “That’s one way to put it, but in no way are you a prisoner here... you're a person, Sombra.”

“Mm.” She made a face. Jack couldn't read it, but again expected she would talk in her own time if she wanted to. “I'm not exactly free… but thanks. I'll keep that in mind.”

Jack chuckled again. “Maybe not yet, but we'll get there. You'll be harassing the team in no time.”

Any stiffness she had retained bled out of Sombra's posture.

“Harassing,” she laughed, “like it's a regular past time?”

“Oh yeah.”

There was another laugh before she finally took a bite of her food. Jack kept his smile to himself.

 

~~~~~

 

In the end, Sombra had devoured her meal and half of both pastries. Jack had been offered the other halves and was surprised to find the one he’d taken for blueberries was, in fact, elderberry. Sombra had been delighted. She had quite the sweet tooth and knew her berries well.

Jack still had the semblance of a smile on his face as he was escorting her back to her room after finding that out. Everyone had their own small quirks, harmless, but great conversation starters. He was glad he’d grabbed the turnovers when he normally passed. It had put both of them in decent moods and seemed to help Sombra relax a bit more- an important part of her recovery. It was all nearly blown, however, when they happened to come upon Gabriel. The mood instantly changed, a chill dampening the warmth of the morning.

Jack carefully redirected Sombra when they came upon him- being sure to keep their path close to the wall and turning as soon as possible. Whatever was going on with Gabriel she really didn’t need right now. They’d have their chance to talk and reunite, but when the man wasn’t liable to rip everyone’s head off. Something was just… off about him- aside from him slinking around half in his incorporeal form. Something had changed from the first two times Jack had been able to see him before. He was wary of whatever that was.

Arriving back at Sombra’s room, Jack turned to give her a smile only to find her concentrating. 

He paused, waiting to see if she needed something.

She took a moment before looking up, still slightly lost in thought.

“Jack… “

Whatever it was sounded like it was going to be difficult for her to say out loud.

She contemplated for several moments more before shaking her head and walking briskly into her room.

She went to close the door only to stop again, the troubling thought not leaving her alone.

“Cuídate ... Algo está mal.”

With that her door was shut and Jack was reeling slightly. Perhaps he hadn’t been quick enough to avoid Gabriel’s dark energy… or perhaps too quick.

Jack scratched at the back of his head, turning from Sombra’s door.

Yeah.. something was wrong.. But anyone who tried to get close at this point got nothing but silence, clipped language if they were lucky, or were very much in danger of pissing him off. Something to be avoided.

Jack had been ordered to leave Gabriel alone. Doctor’s orders… but Angela wasn’t exactly a psychologist. Jack had seen a few over the years- under pseudonyms usually- and what he’d learned was that isolating oneself (or others) could be just as damaging as straining physical injuries.. Perhaps even moreso. Especially after a traumatic experience. And this ranked pretty high on the trauma scale.

Jack blew out a breath of air. Well… if Overwatch’s fall those many years ago had taught him anything, it was that sometimes orders were better ignored and rules broken.

 

~~~

  
  


“Gabriel…”

The man looked up with a scowl. Even with the dim light Jack could see it well.

He was back to his solid state- albeit just in pants- and it looked like he had a headache. It also looked like he’d gone to the mess hall to try and snag a coffee only to be able to nab something readily available instead. No caffeine was to be left out while he recovered- messed with his heart rate. The entire facility was against his desires right now. 

It wasn’t that Gabe particularly minded orange juice- in fact Jack knew he quite enjoyed it- but it wasn’t an easy cure for anything really.

“What do you want?” he growled. “Didn’t they tell you I’m under quarantine.”

It wasn’t a question. The door Jack had just tampered with was evidence enough of Gabriel’s statement.

Jack frowned, but refrained from crossing his arms.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “..But I thought you could use some company.”

“From you of all people.”

A bemused smile rose in reflex. “Yep.”

Gabriel looked away in disgust, though he didn’t move from his spot. Jack wondered if he was still in pain.

“May I come in?”

He looked back to Jack with confusion, quickly replaced by annoyance.

“Aren’t you already in here?”

“Technically, but it would be rude to bother you when you really  _ don’t _ want it.”

The annoyance faded and Gabriel’s mouth opened only to close again. Eventually he just scoffed, looking away.

“Do what you want.”

For some reason the comment stuck Jack in an odd way. Years ago- perhaps even a few months ago- Gabriel would have at least sassed a little. This felt too much like giving up for him. As if he’d resigned himself to something.

Jack moved quietly to sit on the edge of Gabriel’s bed next to him. Gabe seemed to be lost in thought and didn’t react.

Reaching out, Jack placed his hand in the center of Gabriel’s back. He recoiled with a loud grunt, nearly falling off the bed. Jack caught his shoulder and pulled him back into a sitting position before immediately letting go. 

Gabe looked incredibly offended and startled, wincing at the pain the motion caused.

Jack held his hands up for a moment, trying to be sure Gabriel understood he meant no harm before he carefully leaned forwards and made an obvious display of reaching out again. He returned his hand to Gabriel’s back an applied a firm, reassuring pressure, as if he hoped to stem some form of injury Gabriel was struggling with.

Gabriel watched his motions the entire time and tensed when he felt the contact, but after a few moments looked away again. His shoulders dropped and he hung his head, allowing it this time.

Jack blew out the smallest sigh. Seeing Gabriel like this hurt- no matter how distant they’d grown, no matter the hatred and confusion, no matter all the years and missions that had come between them… it still hurt. He would move the earth and moon if it meant Gabriel never had to go through something like this again, but he was. Right now. And no one seemed interested in helping… or were too afraid to.

Jack smirked without any amusement behind the gesture. They’d come around, but only after Gabriel was given a shot at getting better- not realizing them coming around and trying to help probably  _ was _ his best shot.

He was gentle as he rubbed Gabriel’s back in as reassuring manner as he could manage. There was no reaction from Gabe save his slow breathing. Knowing he really didn’t need to do that gave Jack himself a small form of comfort.

They sat like that for a little while in the quiet room. Jack at some point noticed the distinct lack of a heart monitor- even the flat line noise- but also understood why it was laying in a destroyed heap in the corner when he caught sight of it. A person could only deal with so much at one time and Jack, perhaps, was the only person who knew of Gabriel’s insecurities revolving around his altered physiology. The heart monitor had always been just an annoying reminder, no matter if it was supposed to be there to help.

Eventually, Jack felt the urge to say something. He wasn’t uncomfortable- and he wagered Gabriel wasn’t either- but it was just there.

“...It’s been a long time, Gabe…”

Gabriel took a deep breath, letting it out shakily.

“Yeah…”

“But hey… I’m still here…”

Jack had no way of knowing what the years had been like for Gabriel- particularly not privately. He had no idea if he still considered them even friends- or if he would want to again. They’d left off on an unpleasant note and perhaps that had only grown with the hostilities of their differing factions.  _ He _ still cared… something he’d almost wished time and time again he could just dump on the roadside, yet held onto so hard that if he did, he’d leave too much of himself behind with it.

Jack had missed Gabriel. The real one. He’d missed their fights, their laughs, their love… He’d missed everything which only served to grant him confusion every time he saw that mask on the battlefield. It was Gabriel… but it wasn’t. He had no way of knowing if Reaper and Gabriel were one and the same, or what, if anything, seeing Jack’s own mask made  _ him _ feel. Gabriel’s return suggested so many things, but he still didn’t  know anything.

Still… No matter what, Jack would always be there. Even if Gabriel hated him to the ends of the earth, he was not going to abandon Overwatch’s returned friend and agent.

Gabriel pulled his hands up to rub at his face.

“Here…,” he croaked. “Where does that leave me?”

The question threw him, but Jack took a moment to think.

“Looks like you’re back…”

A breathless laugh left him. “Back.. Am I really?”

Jack tilted his head. “Well in one way, yes… in others… we have time.”

Gabriel sat up to scowl at him. Jack didn’t remove his hand, but he stopped moving.

He expected him to say something, but Gabriel just sat there scowling.

“...What-”

Gabriel stood, turning sharply to set the orange juice bottle on his nightstand.

“They’re going to want you back eventually. Why don’t we just avoid playing the game?”

Jack reeled. “What game?”

Gabriel’s back was still to him so he couldn’t see his face.

“The one where you pretend to care only to go back and report to whomever is dangling that steak over your head. The one where you  _ LEAVE _ when things start to start going okay again… The one where-”

Gabriel cut himself off. His fists were shaking at his sides.

Jack was a bit stunned. Some of what Gabriel said could easily be taken as an insult, but at the same time Jack had a very good idea of where the words were coming from. Talon. Cruel masters who dangled things just out of reach. Oh you’d be rewarded, but there was always some sort of catch, or it would only be enough for a little while and you’d have to do more and more to continue to live comfortably under their rules. Or you’d perish. Or worse.

Talon had left them behind… but only because Overwatch had gotten in the way and fought tooth and nail to MAKE them. If Gabriel had not made the call, he and Sombra would likely have gotten the latter _ ‘worse’ _ option.. Jack didn’t want to think of what that would have been.

Gabriel and Sombra, however, had not left  _ Talon _ behind. How could they? After so many years.. Being _ used _ to that kind of treatment.

Jack made a mental note to get someone to Sombra’s room as soon a possible. The poor girl was probably extremely shaken to have even given Jack the warning about Gabriel. She would need company and reassurance just as much as Gabe did. But not right now. He’d ask her forgiveness later, but right now Gabriel needed someone to be focused solely on him.

Jack stood. He wasn’t quick about it, but Gabriel still heard. His shoulders tensed further, probably expecting Jack to follow the pattern.

Jack expected it when Gabriel recoiled from his touch again. He expected the heavy smack to his arm as Gabriel turned to get away. He even expected the angry and shattered expression on Gabriel’s face. He doubted Gabriel expected  _ his _ next move, however.

Jack yanked the man into a bone-crushing hug- having zero regard as to whether or not Gabriel actually wanted it at the present moment. He never used to even when in the best of moods, but back then sometimes it had been necessary. Gabriel was still human in some key way… he needed contact. He needed to be reassured he mattered and deserved the contact. Jack had always been one to remind him of these things.

Gabriel seemed too stunned or too sore to leave his physical form. He stood there frozen in Jack’s arms.

“Gabe, I’m here for  _ you _ . As long as it takes. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But-”

“No.” Jack held Gabe even tighter as much to reassure him as to ground him. “I’m here. No one needs me. There’s no  _ orders _ or shit like that. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to have to deal with it.”

After a moment of stunned silence, Gabriel laughed without humor. His hands came down- not really to return the hug, but they still rested on Jack.

“But…”

This time Jack waited for whatever retort Gabriel had. He didn’t seem to know which, if any, would make his argument.

Jack felt the heavy sigh heave through Gabe’s torso. He didn’t lighten his grip though, knowing Gabriel didn’t actually need him to.

“...You’re going to have to eventually.”

“Nope.”

Jack reached up to tear his com from his ear and fling it across the room with minimal effort. He still had the nasty habit of wearing it even when he was off duty. He popped his wristwatch off as well, all while holding Gabriel. It was an act of solidarity whether Gabriel chose to recognise it or not. He would have done more to crush either or both objects, but he had a mind that he might need them later to send someone to check on Sombra. He planned on being true to his word. He wasn’t going anywhere until he absolutely needed to- orders and everything else be damned.

“Nope,” he repeated.

Gabriel still seemed more stunned than anything. He made no move to do anything, nor did Jack. They just stood there, Jack holding Gabriel and Gabriel processing the situation as best he could.

It was a long while, but eventually Gabriel was the one to break the silence.

“Jack…”

The word was so broken it shot straight through Jack like an incendiary bullet.

“You can’t… They… you’re not..”

Jack pulled away just enough to look at Gabriel. He had started shaking. He wasn’t quite seeing Jack and there were tears falling from his eyes.

Jack sighed, pulling Gabriel back in. “I’m not going anywhere,” he repeated. “I’m here. You’re not alone. Gabe… Gabe.. I’ve missed you, and I’m going to do whatever it takes to get you back.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel felt his throat close and a sense of dread wash through him. Jack said he was going to do whatever it took to get him back. It brought up the very real fear that perhaps this was just a dream, that Talon was messing with him, that perhaps he had died on the battlefield and was hallucinating while either Mercy or Moira or his own cells brought him back… that this wasn’t real.

Gabriel finally returned Jack’s hug. He didn’t want to at first, afraid that if he did, Jack would disappear and he’d wake up. Now he just wished with all his might that this was real, that Jack really  _ was _ here, really cared, really wasn’t mad at him enough to be seething with hatred. It didn’t make much sense, but he hoped for it. 

Fate had been cruel. It had ripped them apart. Gabriel had never gotten the chance to explain, to apologise. Their parting  _ had _ to be done. There  _ were _ orders.There could be no strings, because if there were… the mission would fail. There would be an opening, a vulnerability, something to give him away.

That had happened anyway. Gabriel had discovered horrors beyond anything he’d imagined in rising the ranks of Talon. He’d found children and people forced against their will or kept in the dark about their work, doing things that destroyed them, and left them with no options but to stay or be killed. He’d found Sombra…

It was a small light in his addled mind that somehow in this weird, twisted scenario that Jack and Sombra got along. That Jack cared about and for her. That she was going to be alright.

She had needed a sanctuary, and Talon had stolen her away before she could be rescued. She hadn’t known anything else.

She was on the brink of something horrible when Gabriel had discovered her a few years ago.. And compassion drove him to save her, to break through and show her she wasn’t the weapon Talon wanted her to be. It was the riskiest thing he’d ever done, it could have compromised everything right then, but he couldn’t just stand by.

But Jack didn’t know these things.. He couldn’t know, there was no way he’d be able to. It was more likely he’d believed Gabriel all that time ago.. And had harbored that feeling of anger and confusion like the rest of Overwatch.. But on a more personal level. That was how everything was set. To save the lives of many, there had to be the sacrifice of the few. 

Leaving had nearly broken him, but he’d pushed through. And then there was all of the atrocities he had to commit while under the shadow of Talon… and the bomb.. The trap they had led Sombra into.. When Gabriel figured out they had discovered her. She’d finally made one mistake… they were going to tear her apart and put her back together.. Again.. And Gabriel couldn’t stand it anymore. He  _ couldn’t  _ make another sacrifice like that.

It didn’t matter what  _ he _ was, he knew what  _ they _ were.. And they deserved better.

Gabriel sobbed, nearly collapsing on Jack. Jack held him fast, steadying him and keeping his promise not to let go.. Or leave.

“Oh gods..  _ Please _ don’t go,” just came out. He wished and hoped more than anything this wasn’t a dream or a trick or anything of the sort. “Please stay here…” 

Please let this be real.

He wasn’t exactly talking  _ to _ Jack… but he was. He could feel him. Jack’s heartbeat was right there, unmistakeable against his chest. He was warm and sturdy and he breathed. Alive, well, and breathing… and miraculously, he cared. For all the time that had passed, for whatever reason, Jack  _ cared _ .

The fear and anger started melting away.

Sobs harder than any he’d had in eons broke from Gabriel’s chest. He felt as if he had finally woken up from a nightmare. This was real. It was real. There was no way this could be a Talon trick. This was no dream. It was too tangible. He knew this in the back of his mind it was real, that his fears were finally _ blessedly _ unfounded. He was here. He was home.

 

~~~~~

  
  


Gabriel didn't have it in him to pour his heart out at the moment. Jack didn't need him to though, he'd broken through and that was enough.

Gabe was heavy, but despite his protesting muscles, Jack couldn't be more relieved. Heavy meant tangible. It meant Gabe was still Gabe- he wasn't the monster Talon had tried to claim he was. He'd been their dog, sure, but he'd never lost his heart.

An explanation would come in time, Jack had faith. Jack also wasn't the biggest idiot out there. The fact that a few of Overwatch's senior members involved with the former Blackwatch unit immediately responded to his signal spoke of some mission or orders along the line he'd never been privy to. He'd simply been the  _ face _ of Overwatch, after all.  _ Gabriel _ had been their top agent; trusted with secrets and missions Jack would never even catch wind of.

Jack still held Gabriel tight, even as they'd ended up kneeling on the floor. He had no plans to let go anytime soon. His old friend had been through much. Probably too much with barely a light to get him through.

That was another thing he'd have to do for Sombra when he got the chance. Jack needed to thank her in some way. It wasn't really by choice, but he had a hunch she had helped Gabriel stay sane. It probably worked both ways, but Jack didn't know that story yet. All he had were hunches. They were usually right, but one could never be too careful.

 

~~~~~~

 

Jack yawned quietly. He'd dozed on and off for a few after Gabriel had exhausted himself. It was kinda nice.

This time he'd managed to get them onto the bed instead of staying on the floor though, and his back was grateful for it. It wasn't happy with him when he twisted partially out from under Gabriel to grab his pager and then when he twisted back, but at least he knew it would hurt less than it could once all was said and done. 

He felt a little guilty about having forgotten his pager was on his belt in the first place, so perhaps that was a decent reason not to do that again. Still… without his ear piece it was handy way to go about keeping his promise.

Gabriel was out cold and seemed content to stay that way for a while. It was a good opportunity. He wasn't sure who to ping though.

Sombra needed someone she at least knew by name. It wouldn't be very polite of Jack to send by someone she didn't recognize if she was still uncomfortable- which was likely. The only problem with that was the only person he could think of right off the bat was Jesse… Gabriel had known him well, and if Gabe had spoken of Jack often enough Sombra recognized him on sight, it was likely he'd done the same with Jesse. But the kid was… a bit brash. A bit of a mouth. He always tried to keep things light and humorous, but that didn't always go over so well… Jack didn't really know how Sombra might take Jesse. Their personalities seemed opposite… but he had a good heart in him, same as Sombra. 

He could always try Ana… 

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, weighing the possibilities. It wasn't an easy decision to be sure.

He took another moment before he decided to ping them both. If nothing else he could trust Ana to truly sort it out, being he couldn't be there to do it himself. He'd owe her one, but what were friends for?

Jack punched in the coordinates and room number after finding their programmed numbers. With any luck they both had their devices on them.

Jack hit send and waited about 30 second before shutting his own device off. He set it on the nightstand and paid it no more mind. With that out of the way he could focus once again on Gabriel.

A small smirk lit his face as he looked down at his draped form. Gabriel wasn't 100% corporal at the moment, but he was just enough. Most of him was already healed and so what wasn't there was nonvital.

Jack gently brought his hand to Gabriel’s face to trace the scar that spanned across his nose. Jack knew from prior (and personal) experience that he wouldn't really be able to feel that. The odds of waking him were pretty slim.

It felt no different from any other scar, really, but Jack was happy to be able to trace it, mostly because it was Gabriel's. Gods he'd missed him. 

Fondness, and dare he say even LOVE, was illogical. By all rights Jack should have been furious.. or at least felt a  _ little _ awkward around him.. and maybe he did, a little, but the rest of him just.. threw all that out the window and was as giddy as a schoolboy to be being held by his 'former’ object of his affection. If he’d learned anything, it was just to go with what he felt. Fighting it usually did more harm than good.

Jack had been all over the world. He'd raided dozens of facilities, attacked and been attacked numerous times, learned and shifted his viewpoints, and done hundreds of menial tasks over the past, what, 30 years?

Had it really been that long? It felt like a lifetime, slow and agonizing, at the same time as feeling as if it were only yesterday. All of that had transpired, and yet… Gabriel right here like this was everything he'd ever wanted. Everything he'd missed.

Talk about cliché.. and perhaps creepy (as the kids would say) on some levels.. probably  _ many _ levels if he thought too hard about it. He certainly didn't want Gabriel to have been so distressed to have broken down the way he did and then passed out on Jack simply because he was there…  that wasn't it. He was, however, happy Gabriel trusted him enough to let him witness it. That was a good feeling within the twinge of pain in seeing it happen.

Jack felt his smirk grow. Gabriel had such an interesting face. Old, like him, but less. It was certainly more interesting than that white deer skull replica he passed off as a mask. God that thing was ridiculous… it was fucking  _ cool _ .. but ridiculous. Over-the-top Goth. Sooo Gabriel. That combined with his 'code name’? 

Jack stifled a laugh. 

Gabriel was a deadly adversary. He was an excellent shot and formidable foe, to be sure, but thinking about it. Gabriel was someone who had never grown out of that 'goth phase’ thing people had. And Jack absolutely loved it. He tried to convince himself he  _ hated _ it as they crossed paths again and again on opposing sides, but he loved it.

Gabriel was awesome. He could be the bitchiest asshole on the planet, but he was still awesome. Jack was glad he hadn't really lost any of that about himself and was sincerely looking forward to being able to see it much more often in the near future.

 

~~~~~~

 

Gabriel woke slowly, feeling quite a bit warmer than he was used to. Normally the cold jolted him awake and he’d be up and about in minutes. This was.. Nice. Different, but he felt.. Safe. More than enough reason to be suspicious.

He could feel most of the room and nothing felt out of place, save where his solid body was resting. The warmth was radiating from there. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to pull the rest of himself down to get a more tactile feel of it, but he still didn’t have the energy to place his body somewhere else. 

In the end, not wanting to struggle to create his physical form again- or worse, have Mercy force his cells back into it again- that was just painful- Gabriel decided it would probably be best.

It was like taking a breath, feeling ribs and lungs expand alike, bringing the rest of himself down. When he was all there it felt like holding that breath, but with no more effort than walking took. It was a subconscious task now.  _ Feeling _ on the other hand, that was an entirely conscious process. 

Someone was under him. Remembering the conversation from… this morning? Yesterday? Gabe really didn’t know what time it was. Not really a fun part of recovering… but remembering that, it was likely Jack who was there. A part of him- possibly his heart- squeezed when he realized he had kept his promise. Jack had stayed. 

He’d have thought that someone as important and prone to giving orders as Jack was would have quietly slipped out to do just that while whomever he was tending to was out for the count. Gabriel himself probably would have. He’d always come back, but… Jack had stayed. Gabriel had passed out pretty much in the same position he was in, on his belly draped over Jack.. Jack couldn’t have replicated that if he’d left.

Gabriel opened his eyes. They were unfortunately crusty and stung quite a bit- a piece of his humanity his did  _ not _ appreciate retaining- but he managed. Seeing that characteristic pale blue shirt- man that thing was old- told him that, yes, it was Jack.

It was a nice thought… for some reason. He wasn’t awake enough to analyze it just yet though.

Gabriel reached up with his left arm to wipe away the sleep and some of the sting from his eyes in an attempt to wake himself further so he could. He felt Jack shift under him. His breathing did not say he was awake just yet, but that he was starting to be. Gabriel almost nodded to himself. There was a lot to say once they were both awake enough. It might be soon. Gabriel wasn’t sure he was ready for that, but all the same.. May as well get it over with. They had waited long enough, after all.

Jack took another breath, this one a little deeper. It was almost a sigh as he exhaled. He was going to be fully conscious in a moment and Gabriel needed to decide what he wanted to do with that. What to say after so long.

Jack had seemed to have forgiven him? Even with all he didn’t know. 

It had been a LONG time, but.. Gabriel couldn’t say he’d forgiven himself. Every time he saw Jack it had stabbed at him, plunged an icy dagger into his heart. It had been useful, that cold, on the battlefield. He was able to put aside himself, lose as much as he needed to to that searing pain and get on with it. Perhaps that’s why they’d chosen him.. And Moira.. Though he wasn’t so sure her mind was intact any longer. There was a delightful gleam to her eyes whenever he’d ended up in her care. There were rumors she’d been developing technology for herself to use in combat.. But those were just rumors…

Speaking of.. How intact was his own mind? Having used that pain, been afflicted by it for so long, so often… was being back, being here with Jack the right decision?

Jack shifting brought Gabriel out of his darting and jumbling thoughts. The man was a furnace. That certainly hadn’t changed, even if his hairline had receded and dozens more scars lined his skin, he was still warm.

“Evening..”

Gabriel twitched. “Evening?”

It came out more gravely than he’d expected so he cleared his throat.

“Probably. Tossed my watch.”

Jack sounded gravely as well. Older memories flooded Gabriel’s head, memories of so long ago when the world almost felt like a dream; waking up next to the great Jack Morrison- face of Overwatch.. And what a face it was…

Gabriel cleared his throat again. “Right..”

Neither of them seemed to feel the need to move. Gabriel was still processing.. Everything- old and new- and Jack seemed more than content to let him. He was certainly a man of his word.

“You stayed.”

“I did..”

It was then that Gabriel realized Jack’s arm was draped lazily over his back. A small gesture, but one that brought many more thoughts to his head. Unfortunately way too many.. he was having an even harder time thinking of what to say.

“.. seems you and I aren't so different..”

Gabriel turned his head to look at Jack properly. “Hmm?”

“Staying… I'm not sure you recall.. but I mentioned Sombra’s panic attack to you.. and you didn't know what I was talking about.”

“...still don't.”

Jack chuckled. “No, I wouldn't expect you too…. You, in the state you were in when Mercy got us all back here, managed to wake up just enough to track down Sombra and help her through a panic attack. No idea how you knew about it, but I found you sitting with her. Listening. You were there for her, even though you had no idea you were doing it.”

Gabriel's first memory of being back at Overwatch was waking up to a scowling Angela. He certainly did not remember removing himself from his bed and restraints to help Sombra… but he had a hunch he knew how he got to her.

“Vents…”

“Mm?” 

Jack looked at him curiously.

“Pretty sure I heard through- and used- the vents..”

Jack's laughter was deep and full bodied. It was a bit jarring to hear and be so close to, but not in the worst of ways.

“Yeah,” he managed, “that would make sense.”

Gabriel felt himself crack a smile. It was still cold around the edges, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“Are you saying you could do this in your sleep, Morrison?”

Jack laughed again. It was lighter this time, slightly awkward.

“I suppose so, yes. Technically I think just did.”

“Hmph.”

Gabriel’s smile felt a little warmer now. The banter was much missed. He didn’t get a lot of that at Talon. Sure there were laughs here and there and down times with the many members Talon seemed to always recruit, but it wasn’t.. Warm. There was always something chilling the air, like a broken air conditioning unit spilling ice crystals into the underground facilities. Speaking of.. Gabriel had much to report on. 

His smile faded. He’d been so out of it since getting back. Angela’s clipped tone and care had him locked up just as tight as his Reaper alter ego. He understood on some level that it was because she was under a  _ lot _ of stress and pressure- what with Gabriel’s reckless ‘sacrifice’ and all… But it made it challenging to drop the walls he’d so craftily built. Yet.. Despite all the time and former distance between them.. Jack seemed to have just the right tools to find a secret way past them. It was like they’d built a secret code or system all to themselves all those decades ago and had always practiced their cues and kept everything clean and sharp.

Gabriel swallowed.

“Has it really been thirty years...?”

Jack’s arm moved. His hand ended up on Gabriel’s shoulder blade. If he didn’t know any better, it felt almost like a hug.

“...Mm..”

Resisting the urge to pull his own arms in and cling to Jack, he exhaled shakily.

“It feels more like an eternity.. Yet here we are. But still.. That’s quite a long time..”

“I think you and I take our jobs way too seriously…”

Gabriel was surprised when a laugh worked its way out of him.

“I mean.. You were kinda BUILT to do it… and I..”

“No,” the hand on his shoulder pressed down firmly, “I was modified- genetically. I  **_volunteered_ ** , and under the… under my own will I followed the orders I was given. I had choices. Many. And I chose to stay.”

“Until it all went to shit.”

“I suppose it had to… orders weren’t going to cut it anymore, not public anyway. Corrupt politicians and all. Only a matter of time before it all bleeds down the line.”

“Mmm.”

Jack was silent for a while before he started up again. Gabriel turned his head, curious as to what else he had to say on the matter.

“I  _ missed _ you, Gabe… every day. I missed Overwatch too, for a while… but eventually I realized it  _ had _ to go that way.. And I left it behind. I did what I had to. I kept going… kept fighting for what I thought was right… But… that’s not always easy to do… 

I was there, myself. I saw what went down.. I  _ heard _ you.. Yet.. I.. Missed you. Immediately.

What I was  _ told _ was right, what I had chosen to believe was right for all that time, it told me you had meant it. Every word. Every bullet following that day. Every taunt and every atrocity.. Yet what I feel.. It tells me a different story. I could never make it go away. A story of trust and care far beyond Overwatch and Talon… Had I told anyone- really told them- I would-”

“Be outed as a lunatic.”

“Yeah…”

“Yet you always listened to it- what you thought was right.” Gabriel’s heart was hammering in his chest in it’s irregular, unnatural way.

Jack laughed softly.

“Not always.. Not when I was working- I mean  _ really working _ \- for Overwatch. So many things seemed.. Just off. Slightly.. Political. Sure we saved people, sure we helped.. But there were so many more things we could have done.. So many not directly tied to the people funding us. So many wedges and lines drawn- and news articles published- god what a bore.”

“I thought you liked it when those hot journalists flirted with you.”

Another laugh.

“Sure, who doesn’t like their ego stroked, Gabe? But I never once-”

“I know…”

Jack sighed this time, soft and slow.

“It just.. Wasn’t right.. But I chose to stay. I had a lot to look after and a lot to lose.. And then I did… And then I started trying to do what was  _ actually _ right..  And for a while, I thought I was crazy.”

His voice had hitched in the middle causing Gabriel’s eyes to start stinging again. That was annoying, yet this time it wasn’t sleep gnawing at him.

“For how long?”

“For the past thirty years… the agonizing past three decades, Gabe.. I thought I’d lost it. You’d gone and I just couldn’t get over it… I was a crazed lunatic with his own definition of justice pining for something lost and possibly never had.”

Gabriel shifted, bringing himself up on his arms to look properly at Jack. Jack’s arm slid off his back, but Gabriel could still feel where it had rested; a warm stripe across his skin.

“Did you think I was faking all those years ago- before all that shit went down?”

“I didn’t know what to believe, Gabe. I didn’t know if I knew the man I loved at all.. If I had just wished it all- wore rose colored glasses through it all, like I did with Overwatch.”

Gabriel stared at him. Jack seemed a little lost at the moment, but he’d come back. He always did. Gabe on the other hand.. He was lost for what to say yet again. There was a million and one things that would work here. He could be angry. He could yell. He could be sad.. He could be… so many things. He just needed to focus on what he actually  _ was _ .

“Jack… I’m.. I’m so sorry.”

He finally gave in to that urge to wrap his arms around the man and not let go, dropping his head to Jack’s chest in the process.

“I’m so sorry for what I did. For all of it, but the most for lying to you. For instigating that fight. For hurting you. 

They were going to kill you.. All of us. Overwatch, Blackwatch, civilians, and even their nasty little spies. If we didn’t do something. We walked into a trap and there was no way out but in. I couldn’t have you anywhere near that- and don’t think it’s because I didn’t trust you or know what a damn good shot you are-  it’s because they would have wanted even more from you. Things you couldn’t do and they would have killed you all over again. As many times as it took. Again and again and again until they broke you… They couldn’t break me. They could try but in the worst twist of fate imaginable… I was untwistable. Smoke. They can’t destroy what isn’t there… So I went. I did… but the closest I  _ ever _ came to breaking, Jack.. was in leaving you.”

Gabriel, despite everything in him protesting, let go so he could sit up and look at Jack again. That laser focus was back yet his expression was unreadable.

“I swear on everything I am that what we had was real. It was real to me. I meant every word those nights we shared. Every small thing- especially when I said I cared. I always did. I still do.

It didn’t matter what Talon did to me every time I missed, every time I got hit or spotted or messed up… It never hurt nearly as much as lying to you, because you  _ mattered _ . Whatever fucked up shit went down, whatever we were told and ordered to do, through it all you mattered to me….

I was so.. Happy to see you still fighting. Still alive. There were only rumors for so long.. I was afraid I actually killed you.. But I denied it. That couldn’t have killed you. I’d seen you through worse... and finally one day those rumors proved right. You were back on the radar- if difficult to track…. I missed you too.. But I’d hurt you so bad.. In so many.. In too many ways, Jack.

I can’t.. I can’t forgive myself for that.. No matter how sorry I am..”

Jack tilted his head, his eyes clear and sharp.

“...That doesn’t explain Sombra…”

“I.. What?”

It took a moment for Gabriel to register the humor in Jack’s voice. It really clicked when Jack failed to keep his face straight any longer. He was.. Joking with him..

“Wh-”

Jack propped himself up on one of his elbows, reaching up with his other arm. His hand came to Gabriel’s face and scattered all of his thoughts.

“I knew you were there…” he whispered, “I just knew it…”

He seemed at a loss for anything better to say.

“Gabriel.. I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s alright.”

Still scattered and now stunned, Gabe barely managed a nod.

When Jack hesitated Gabriel closed a bit of the distance, some semblance of thought returning. “Please.. By all means.”

Jack obliged, firmly pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. It was.. Gods he’d missed this. Missed Jack. Too long. Way too fucking long.

Gabriel kissed him with the same  enthusiasm . They didn’t really have to worry too much about hurting each other and that was something else he had missed in anyone he had been around.

Jack broke away and Gabriel found himself wrapped in an even firmer hug.

“Jesus Christ, Gabe… Welcome home.”

Jack sounded on the verge of tears. The big baby… his big baby.

Of course.. Gabriel was an even bigger one, his eyes leaking of their own accord.

He sat up proper and hugged Jack back, holding him as close as he could.

“Thanks for waiting you old fool…”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way you blubbering idiot.”

“You’ve been hanging around the crew  _ way _ too much..”

“Yep.. though I’m sure they’ll be just as interested as I am…”

Jack pulled away. Gabriel almost didn’t want to let him go, but relented. He stayed in his arms anyway, that was a bonus.

“Am I finally going to get that white wedding we talked about…?”

There was a sheepish ‘I’m probably kidding, but also kinda half serious maybe?’ look about him which was absolutely hilarious and humbling to see on Jack old face.. But Gabriel- despite that old toxic adage screaming at him about ‘tie-downs’- nodded with a smile.

“The whitest.”

  
  


~~~

 

Several months later...

All things considered, it didn’t take terribly long to have everything set up. Even with limited resources and venus the whole team managed to pull together something spectacular. Jack certainly wasn't complaining.  Gabe probably was… stuck waiting at the altar for Angela and  Reinhardt to finish fussing over him.

“Are you surre that’s not too tight?”

“Angela..”

“I know I know, it’s just.. You only have one ‘big’ day- if lucky- and it would be a chame to have it ruined by anything that’s  _ too tight _ .. “

Jack chuckled, turning to pat both of his friends on their shoulders.

“It’s fine, Ang, really. Perfectly comfortable. Thank you. Both of you.”

Angela had a tear in her eye and Reinhardt grunted. That was enough for him. Jack pulled them both into a hug.

“I’m just happy I got here.”

“‘Bout damned time too..” Angela muttered to herself.

Jack laughed. “Really, thank you… Now.”

Jack let go of his friends to straighten his already perfect jacket. “If you’ll excuse me, my groom is waiting for me at the altar.”

Reinhardt laughed, clapping him on the back. “Best not keep him waiting.”

“No,” Jack said with a smile, “Best not.”

The music started and Jack waited anxiously for his cue. He’d been waiting and waiting for so long, never sure if he’d ever make it and now it was so close.. Everything in the world he had been fighting for was just steps away.

His cue came and Jack stepped out confidently. It was amazing to have so many friends there- new faces and old. It was just as awesome- if slightly odd- to see Sombra and Jesse standing together, anxiously waiting as well for the big moment.

He made it up to the altar without a hitch and finally placed his hands in Gabriel’s.

“Ready, Boy scout?”

“It’s my privilege.”

 

~~~~

  
  


Fin

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Writing this in between like 8 other stories and dealing with irl stuff has been.. challenging. But we made it!!!! Thank you so much for waiting!!!
> 
> FYI: This is not beta'd. I just put it up as soon as I finished so there is bound to be a few mistakes. I happy to fix if you saw any or were confused about anything!!  
> Please help me with my spanish.. I know very, very little and really don't mean to butcher it. :x


End file.
